familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deleted Scenes Season 14
Fan-made deleted scenes for Season 14. Add in any ideas. “Pilling Them Softly” * Patch Adams: '''Doctor Hartman’s ringtone is the Patch Adams theme, and Stewie notes that the actual Patch Adams hated that movie. * '''Good Stuff: '''Stewie shows Rupert some good stuff. * '''Outbeat: '''Brian brags that Space Shire Seven could outbeat George R.R Martin’s projects. * '''Sex Life: '''Peter simply gets him and Quagmire fired by telling Carson about Quagmire‘s sex life. “Papa Has A Rollin’ Son” * '''Subaru: '''Peter tells Joe that one of the advantages of living with Bud is that he has a Subaru. ' “Guy, Robot” * '''Facebook: '''Stewie tells Brian that he also has racist jokes on Facebook, which Brian says he will consider. * '''Seamus: '''Seamus does his set. * '''Last Words: '''Lyle gives his last words to Brian. “Peternormal Activity” * '''Invasion Of The Walker: '''Joe suggests his own story. * '''Cell Service: '''Peter notes that because of the “ horror movie era “, there is no cell service anywhere in the world. * '''Korea: '''Peter asks Albert about Korea. “Peter, Chris, And Brian” * '''Gum: '''Peter force-feeds Chris gum to make him smarter. ”Peter‘s Sister” * '''Auto-Correct: '''Brian proofreads a porn Fanfiction where none of the names are real. * '''Monster Energy Drink: '''Stewie gets out his drink while watching Karen beat up Peter. * '''Funeral Preparations: '''Peter gets another call from the funeral home asking for orders in case Karen passes, and unlike the hospital, Peter agrees. “Hot Pocket-Dial” * '''Tooth Fairy: '''Peter’s toothpick causes trouble with the Tooth Fairy. * '''Fourth Wall: '''Stewie breaks the fourth wall by pointing out that this is the second episode where a fight breaks out in the backyard. ”Brokeback Swanson” * '''Quagmire The Hedgehog: '''Quagmire gains super speed in the bull run upon seeing women with their tops off. ”A Shot In The Dark” * ”Candy Quahog Marshmallow!” * '''Creepypasta: '''Peter wonders what a Korean creepypasta would look like. * '''Terrible Marriage: '''Peter, Cleveland, and the other Koreans harsh on Joe for having a terrible marriage compared to Quagmire and Sujin. ”The Peanut Butter Kid” a figh * “Scammed Yankees“ * '''Rich Guy Jokes:' Carter tries to make jokes that Peter does not get. * Gabe The Dog: 'Brian listens to Gabe The Dog while driving the girls. * ”An App A Day” * “Underage Peter” * '''Strip Club: '''Peter decides to drink Chardonnay from a strip club and ends up in the male waiters basement. * '''Escape: '''Peter bets $10 he can’t escape community service, but then realizes their well past that. * '''Flame Ears: '''The beer ban is lifted just in time for Peter to drink his 100th beer. ”A Lot Going On Upstairs” * '''Football: '''Stewie has a nightmare that his head is used in a football game. “The Heartbreak Dog” * '''Photos: '''Peter looks through Joe‘s baby photos. * '''Lois Photos: '''Brian wonders why there were so many pictures of Lois in the bathroom. * '''Hitting On: '''Bonnie notes that the other employees are ironically hitting on her. ”Take A Letter” * '''Starbucks Parodies: '''Peter tries to waste time at the coffee shop with Gretchen. ”The New Adventures Of Old Tom” * '''Transgender Bathroom: '''Peter tries to check for Lois in the bathroom, but doesn’t know which one. * '''Black News: '''Donna modifies the TV colouring so Dallas looks black. *'Horrible Food: 'Peter rushes to Doritos Tacos upon seeing the billboard, but finds that the food is horrible. ”Run, Chris, Run” * “Road To India” *'Marriage Joke: Brian tries to ease the crowd by telling a marriage joke. *'''Shredded Money: '''Brian tells Stewie about shredded money.